


Admit It

by AnananaSensei



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnananaSensei/pseuds/AnananaSensei
Summary: Early on in the Corso Riggs x (OC) Cyra Asola romance, Corso used a certain four-letter word that made Cyra numb to the core. Love isn't in Cyra's vocabulary, and frankly, she doesn't know quite yet how she feels. How will she react to Corso's profession of love? Does she love him too?





	

Who even was I?

The feeling of my stomach churning was ambiguous. I thought I was sick, like seriously space-sick. Except I knew that I wasn’t. I had been driving my beauty of a freighter for what seemed like forever, and not once had I ever gotten space-sick. 

I think deep inside, I knew what it was that was really causing my stomach to toss and turn, but I couldn’t find it in me to admit it to myself, let alone to him. 

Ten whole days had gone past, and I hadn’t spoken a word about it. I didn’t mention it. I didn’t respond. I just thought about it...constantly. He wasn’t avoiding me, and he accepted my need for space, but I felt bad. I felt really bad. So bad I was making myself sick to my stomach. So I thought about it some more.

I knew what I needed to do. I knew what I wanted to do. 

“RIGGS!” I called out loud and proud across the ship. “RIGGS! Where you at? RIGGS! RIGGS!” 

“Will you shut up already?!” Risha yelled out, her voice echoing from her quarters. “Corso went down to the hanger about an hour ago. Damn it, Cyra, you really need to learn how to shut your damned yap once in awhile! It’s like way too late for this shit!”

“Thanks Risha,” I peppily yelled back, ignoring Risha’s annoyed complaints. I practically skipped out of my ship with a jet up my ass. There was this new and exciting feeling coursing through me and the energy I got from it felt inhuman. 

“RIGGS!” I shouted again, practically falling down the ramp of my ship. “RIGGS! WHERE ARE YOU?!” I continued calling out from the middle of the hangar.

“I’m over here!” Corso called back, running to meet me. “Is something wrong? Are you okay, Cyra?” 

The sound of my name with his voice sent my stomach into flutters. I nodded my head, unable to answer his questions. I had to let my erratic breathing come to a calm, steady pace before I could even attempt to make a sound. 

“I-I’m o-okay!” I let out breathlessly.. “WHOOO,” I whooped. “I gotta work out more.” Corso narrowed his eyes. I could tell he was beyond confused with my perky behavior. The girl he knew was dark and mysterious and self-centered, and the girl he was seeing then was energetic and playful and excited.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he managed a concerned chuckle.

“I am more than okay,” I smiled. “Can we maybe go outside for a little bit? I, uhh, need some fresh air.”  
“Yeah, sure,” he answered questionably. 

The cool Balmorran air hit my face like the way it feels to breathe in cool air when enjoying a breathmint. It was pleasant, but alarming to how good the breeze felt on my heated cheeks. I took in a deep breath, letting the air fill my lungs, and let it all out in a slow sigh. 

Corso was looking at me with this crazy look on his face. I knew he thought I was crazy, but I didn’t care. I had a feeling he was really going to like what I had to say.

“Corso, I got something to say to you,” I announced proudly, straightening out my weak posture.

“Well, all right,” he raised his eyebrows curiously, “what’s going on in the head of yours?”

“You make me wanna hurl,” I started. 

No, wait that doesn’t sound right, I thought to myself.

“Let me rephrase that,” I mumbled. My hands were shaking at my sides, and my teeth were chattering something fierce.

“Cyra, are you sure you’re feeling all right?” I opened my mouth to answer, but instead let out an annoyed groan. He pressed his hand up against my forehead, checking for signs of a fever. “You’re burning up. We should take you to a medic.” He grabbed my wrist and started to pull me back inside the building, but I ripped my wrist from his loose grip.

“No,” I replied stately. “I don’t need a medic. I need you.” My seemingly abrupt statement echoed in the open air. I didn’t mean for the words to come off cruel and bitter, but I sounded angry and frustrated. Corso froze, not willing to turn around and face me. 

“Corso, I’ve been a real ass lately. I didn’t know how to react when you told me that you love me, and I was afraid. I was afraid of a lot of things actually, but I’m just gonna skip that part for now. When you told me that you loved me, I was petrified. I haven’t thought about love in a very long time. Love was just a fairy tale that I thought was just made up to give little girls false hopes about finding husbands. I thought it was fake. I thought it was all made up, until you made me realize something. I love you. I think I have fallen head over heels in love with you, cause you got me feeling sick to my stomach, but at the same time I can’t imagine feeling any other way. If you’ll still have me, I’d really like for us to be a real thing. I may be wild and unpredictable, but I’ll make sure to keep on showing you my love, cause I think we have a real chance.”

Corso waited a few minutes before turning around to face me. I wasn’t sure if he was pondering my words, or just waiting to make sure I was finished. I couldn’t look at him. My cheeks were stained with more than a few rebellious tears, and my bloodshot eyes were stinging from the breeze. 

“You really mean that?” His voice startled me. When I looked up, Corso cradled his hand around the side of my face. I closed my eyes, feeling the way his calloused hands and fingers gently caressed my cheek and upper neck. I inhaled deeply, afraid a sob would slip out, and shakily exhaled, hoping to get rid of my uneven breathing pattern.

“Of course I mean it. I may be a smuggler, and highly unsure of about half the things I do, but I don’t think I have ever been so sure of anything in my life.”

How I felt in those next mere little moments was outstanding. Every little movement he made on my lips was euphoric and sweet to the taste. I had never felt so lost and found at the same time. When I pulled away, he looked at me questionably, as it was out of character for me to not let things get steamy. However, I didn’t want things to get heated and intense. I wanted to live in this moment for as long as I could. I wanted to feel loved and savored and...I wanted to feel wanted by somebody else. He pulled me as close as he could, so that our noses settled on each other’s cheeks. I giggled childishly, unable to contain my bursting joy, and settled my both of my hands on his shoulders. His eyes were so full of character; they were warm and open and comfortable and they were my home. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
